Ayeka's Tainted Soul
by kawaii-Kelli-chan
Summary: Ayeka has been leaving the house and when she is home all she does is sleep and cry. Tsunami is after the royal family! Something goes terribly wrong when Tenchi proposes to her. If you read this before BIG CHANGE! 10x better!! Chapter 3 now up! R&R!!!
1. The fight

Hi my name is kawaii-Kelli-chan.If you don't know about Mayori go to my bio.Thanks to my best friend Charisma for giving me the idea for this and helping me out with it. WARNING: suggestion of rape!  
{kawaii-Kelli-chan?}  
What,Mayori?  
{I NEED ICE CREAM !!!!}  
Go get it yourself!  
{But i want YOU To get it.}  
Why?  
{Because if you don't I will tell everyone your stories are bad!}  
Fine!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ayeka's Tainted Soul  
Everyone was about to go to sleep ,when Ryoko said "I think I'll see if Ayeka is asleep." So she stopped outside Ayeka's room. She slowly crept to the door and had set her hand on the knob.   
  
"Ryoko, what are you doing?"someone asked from a dark corner of the hall.  
  
"Nothing!"she replied. You could tell that she was up to something, by the urgency in her voice.  
  
"Why so jumpy?"Washu asked."I just asked a simple question."She had a smirk on her face, Ryoko wanted to smack it clean off her face.   
  
"Washu!? You scared me! I'll KILL you!!!"yelled Ryoko. Her blood was boiling. Any more smart-ass comments from Washu and she would explode on her.   
  
"Be nice to your MOM."Washu retorted.  
  
And there it was.... "You are NOT my MOM! And even if you are I can still kill you."snapped Ryoko. She pulled out her sword.  
  
"You want to kill me,eh? Go ahead try it."Washu said with confidence.  
  
Just as Ryoko and Washu took their fighting stances Ayeka ran and got Tenchi. Ryoko was fixing to attack Washu when Tenchi came bursting in with Ayeka hanging on his arm. "Tenchi! Save me!"yelled Ryoko.   
  
"But it looked like YOU were going to attack HER."Tenchi commented.  
  
"Oh no,no. It only looked that way. She is the vicous one!"Ryoko stated as she took hold of Tenchi's free arm. She finally noticed that Ayeka was on his other arm. "Looks like I have someone else to kill."She mumbled.  
  
"What was that Ryoko?!"demanded Ayeka. Her voice sounded empty. There was no fire behind her words.   
  
Ryoko's face held an expression of pure confusion."Oh nothing princess. It's just that"She stopped herself from showing how worried she was"GET OFF TENCHI NOW!!!"screamed Ryoko.  
  
"And just what are YOU doing on Lord Tenchi? Let go of him this instant."she said. Again no animation.  
  
"And what if I don't?"Ryoko questioned.  
  
"I'll...I'll...I'll go to my bed now."said Ayeka as she walked off slowly towards the door.  
  
" Good. You go in there, and I'll go with Tenchi!"Ryoko said,trying to trigger Ayeka's anger. At this,Ayeka burst into tears and ran to her room."Okay,that was weird..."She hadn't lifted one finger to stop her.  
  
Later on Tenchi told Washu and Ryoko they couldn't leave until thay settled their problem.he was puzzled at Ayeka's actions but he thought he had to take care of Washu and Ryoko first.  
  
" I can build a transportation device. "   
  
"I can teleport!"  
  
"Not if you want to stay in THIS house. Now I will ask you each questions about the fight."said Tenchi.   
"Ok"they comlpied to Tenchi's demands.   
  
"Ryoko, why were you sneaking into Ayeka's bedroom?"asked Tenchi.  
  
But of course she would give a reasonable answer. "No reason!"yelled a panicing Ryoko. Tenchi moved on.  
  
"Washu, why were you in a corner outside her room?"Tenchi questioned.  
  
"No reason!"said a nervous Washu.  
  
"Damn, you two are just alike!"said Tenchi, obviously frustrated.  
  
"Like mother like daughter!"said Washu trying to make Ryoko angry.   
  
"Shut up!"yelled Ryoko.  
  
"Just go. This isn't getting anywhere."said Tenchi getting very mad.   
  
"YAY! We're free!"they yelled together. They wispered something back and forth. Tenchi strained to hear but could hear nothing at all. What was with these people?!   
  
AN: Do you like it? Tell me. Do you want me to continue? The more reviews the sooner I finish. Thankies. Sayonara! 


	2. POV's

I know, I know, the last chapter was rather short. I couldn't really think of something to keep a readers interest. I have one now though(I think....). Mayori is asleep so shush before we wake her up. Now on to part two!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryoko's pov  
Wow, i really thought my plan would work... but thats just me and my optomistic self i guess.  
At least i got Tenchi suspicious of her. I knew she was up to no good when I saw Sasami try to stop her from leaving the house yesterday afternoon. And she was wearing a leather miniskirt and a tight lilac tanktop. That puts a red flag up right there. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get Washu involved in this after all. She nearly gave us away out there! I think i know where she is running off to because every time she comes back in she rinses off in the shower and spends and unusual amount of time in the hot tub. Sasami hasn't cooked breakfast this morning either. I have to find out what is going on.  
  
Tenchi's pov  
I wonder what that was all about. Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami have all been acting weird.  
Sasami didn't cook breakfast this morning. Washu and Ryoko have been snooping around Ayeka's room lately. And Ayeka is either in the hot tub or is out of the house. I swear I heard her crying last night in her room. She has been avoiding eye contact, too,similarly;she doesn't put fire into her fights with Ryoko anymore. It's like it's just a cover up. It is getting unbearable! Does everyone else in this house know some deep dark secret and leaving me out of it!? I need some anwsers!  
  
Washu's pov  
I cannot get used to these changes in the Masaki houshold. They are starting to eat up our very soals. I saw Ayeka come home with a ring made out of sapphire and satinwood! That costs up to 2,000 dollars per square cenimeter! I wonder if she has become a kleptomaniac. I am glad Ryoko let me know these unusual occurances. All of a sudden Ayeka has become void of feeling. I am trying to keep things as normal as possible so they won't start to suspect anything.  
  
Sasami's pov  
I don't want to cook anymore! Not until my sister comes home to stay and quits seeing that guy. I hope it isn't my fault for getting Ayeka into this mess. I want my mother Misaki ! Maybe mother will know what to do. I want things to be the same again! I want Tenchi to marry Ayeka and be my brother. Everyone seems so distant now. I can't believe she slapped me! I was just trying to keep her from getting hurt again. I don't know what he does to her but I know it hurts her. Really bad! Maybe I will ask Ryoko what he does to her. Oh, I can't ask Ryoko she doesn't know about it. She told me not to tell anyone, especially Tenchi. It must be terrible for her to go through so much pain.  
  
Ayeka's pov  
Dirty...tainted...must get clean. When will the crisis end? I hope this is all worth it. The pain, suffering,and tormenting. Tenchi! Ryoko! I need help! I can't take it anymore. He has claimed my body and my soal thirteen times this week! I have to go through this for Sasami. If i don't she will die. No matter how many times i must go through this i will endure it. No! i cannot endure it much longer,i will break down soon.  
AN: Want me to continue? CRAP! Mayori woke up! RUN!!!  
{Where did everyone go?} 


	3. Consultation and Rememberance

{ Well, I left you in the dark last time didn't I? I am so evil! Hahahahahaha!!!!!!}  
Mayori!! Stop impersonating me! Get out of here now!  
{ But i don't wanna!}  
If you don't leave I will take away your icecream...for good!  
{Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want my mommy!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!}   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Washu...Washu wake up."Ryoko said trying to wake a sleeping Washu.  
  
"A squared plus b squared equals c squared!"Washuu yelled, startled at Ryoko's voice. "Oh good morning Ryoko."  
  
"Morning? It is only 11:30. I thought you were supposed to be smart!"snapped a disgusted Ryoko.  
  
"What did you need my darling Ryoko?"She finally started shake herself awake.  
  
"It's about Ayeka. I think I know where she is going."said Ryoko.   
  
" I do to!"  
  
"You do?! Where?!" Ryoko was glad she came to talk to Washu,she did know everything.  
  
Of coarse she had to ruin things with her smart mouth."Yah she is going to..bed! And so am I! Goodnight!"said a still tired Washu.  
  
"Mom! I mean it! Listen! This is important to me. You would be a better mother if you would actually listen to me every once in awhile!"  
  
"Hmm...Ryoko...bed...Ryoko...bed...?"Washu said trying to make Ryoko angry. It is working, too!   
"Mom!"  
  
"Fine, since you called me mom."  
  
"Washu!"  
  
"Goodnight, Ryoko!"  
  
Now she was really ticked off. "Hey! This is serious and you need listen to me!!!"   
***************************************************************************************************************  
" Ahhhhhhh! Oh God! No!"sreamed Ayeka. She was still trying to collect herself after the nightmare had ended. "I have had this nightmare for the past two weeks. And it is all true. I can't even escape my pain in my dreams!"   
  
* flashback*  
  
"Sasami what is next on the list?"questioned Ayeka. It was their turn to do the shopping.  
  
"Ummmmm a new flower pot." Ryoko had broken the other one when Sasami had tried to show her how to plant a flower. She had gotten frustrated and threw it at the wall smashing it completely.   
  
"Psst, lady could you come here and help me with this please?"asked a man from the shadows of a nearby alley.  
  
Ayeka, being the polite person she was, answered."Yes what do you need help with?" She got closer trying to see the man.   
  
" Could you help me carry these apples over there to my truck?" They got them in his truck and Ayeka started to walk away. As she walked away he grabbed the sleeve of her Jurain kimono.   
  
"Exuse me? Was there something else?"Ayeka asked anxious for him to let go of her.  
  
"Yes, you see that girl over there?"  
  
"Yes that is my little sister Sasami."she said nervously.  
  
"If you don't come with me I will kill her on the spot." Ayeka gasped. As he said that he pulled out a gun.  
  
"Ok. May I at least go tell her to go home."she said on the virge of tears.  
  
"I will be listening."he said coldly. She walked towards Sasami.  
  
"Sasami i... need you to go ahead... and go home."she said choking tears back.  
  
"But we haven't finished our shopping. There are a couple more things to get. They will be very upset with us if we don't finish."  
  
"We will finish that another time. Besides I am sure they will understand "  
  
What about the groceries? I can't carry them by myself!"she said getting angry at her sister.  
  
"I will finish it and bring the groceries home. Please just go home!"  
  
"But where are you going?"  
  
"I was thinking of taking a walk."she said uncertain of wether she would believe her.   
  
"Ok." She said goodbye and walked in the direction of their home.  
  
"I love you." she wispered softly as she turned back to the kidnapper.  
  
  
AN: Aren't I evil?! Nice cliffy huh? Well if you don't like cliffies review and you wont have to wait!   
{Don't review! She is mean!!!}  
*Hits her over the head*  
{REVIEW!! For my sake! REVIEW!!!}  
*Hits her again*  
{Hurry before she kills me!} 


End file.
